villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Liquid Snake
Liquid Snake is the main antagonist of the videogame Metal Gear Solid, as well as the GameCube remake "Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes". He is a clone of Big Boss created alongside Solid Snake In the video game Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, he appears as a supporting antagonist as a child, and frequently causes problems for Venom Snake. By the end of the game, he directly instigates the climax, and can be considered one of the game's primary antagonists. Personality Liquid Snake was best described as uncompromising, obnoxious, vengeful, arrogant, and extroverted person who lack of compassion and loyalty to his allies and only seeing them as expendable pawn at best. This contrasted to that of his brother Solid Snake who, calm, collected, and much kinder and loyal to his friends in spite of his bonds with them repeatedly put into a test. He was incredibly resentful and bitter towards Big Boss, believing he had been knowingly chosen by the man to be his "inferior" clone, whereas his brother Solid Snake was endowed with "superior" genes. His resentments was so immense that it overpowered both Skull Face and Volgin's control over Tretij Rebenok aka. Psycho Mantic (both of whom did so due to their mutual hatred of Big Boss) where it rendered Skull Face extremely incredulous to the point of losing his composure, reacting violently even the mere mention of the subject of fathers or parents, and even attacked Venom Snake for simply attempted to be friendly towards him. In addition, he bore hatred towards the Patriots as he had hunted them down for some time, and vowed to deal with them in such a gruesome and unpeasaned manner enough to "cause even the reaper's stomach to turn." Despite his nature, Liquid was shown to be merciful and possess some skewed sense of pride and honor by letting Snake live to fight him unbound and unarmed in a one-on-one duel as well as spared Meryl when Ocelot offered to kill her. Owing to his arrogance however, he did so partly so he can use her as a pawn against Snake and further inflating his ego. He also shown to be manipulative, as he able to persuade anyone to get what he want and even imitating others, but has trouble maintaining a disguise when excaited. Even as a child, he has already possessed psychopatic behavior stemmed from learning about his heritage, which exacebrated by his handlers' mistreatments of him prior to his escape in Africa. This even disturbed Miller who described him as having an "attitude problem". He despised adult authority and hated being treated as a kid, as when Venom Snake patted him on the back in friendly manner, Liquid almost immediately tried to kill him by taking his knife, only to have his right arm dislocated, which Snake immediately put back after lecturing him about respect and loyalty. He was also shown to have a lot of self-loathing to the extent of being suicidal in his younger years, as evidenced by his comment about freeing himself from his cursed heritage when about to fight Venom Snake, his lamentation about his fate being written into his genes, as well as his deeply considering suicide until he was convinced otherwise. He ultimately decided to prove himself superior, breaking free from what his genes had determined and even more than happy to tarnish Big Boss' name. He also largely believed for the same reasons that he couldn't become anything else than a soldier, and wouldn't have the right to even possess a real name, reacting angrily at one point when Snake claimed that he did have a name other than his codename. His loathing of his real name had been there since his youth, as he reacted violently when one of his fellow soldiers addressed him as such. Ironically, his brother Snake managed to proved what he wanted to prove and never realized that he already has superior genes all along until his demise. Abilities Liquid is a highly advanced soldier due to his genetic engineering. As result of his genetic engineering where he endowed with Big Boss' superior soldier genes, he possesses higher endurance, enhanced strength, speed, durability, recovery rate and a genius-level intellect. * Genius-Level Intellect: He possesses an IQ of 180.Due to his superior intelligence, Liquid became the squad commander of FOXHOUND, spoke seven languages (English, French, Spanish, Malay). His intellect, along with his charisma, enable him to persuade and manipulate others to get what he wants. * Enhanced Survivalist: By the events of Metal Gear Solid, Liquid demonstrated that he able to survive numerous events that would kill others, which best displayed throughout the fights against Solid Snake where the only thing that can kill him being FOXDIE virus Naomi injected into his system. * Enhanced Combatant: Due to his superior genetics, he was better than the average soldier, easily disarming and pinning one to the ground. Even as a child, he can hold his own against body-double of Big Boss, Venom Snake, in hand to hand combat, dodging and countering his CQC attacks and even evading his gunfire while pinning him to a metal wall with a plastic chair. As he got older, his fighting and physical prowess had strengthened even more. * Impersonation: His advanced intellect and charisma also enable him to assume the disguise of Miller near-flawlessly as long as he not undergo intense emotions and in his pre-teens, forming a militia of child soldiers in Africa. * Special Forces Training: He became the youngest member of the Special Air Service, excelling at parachuting, rappelling, Scuba diving, free climbing, and use in small arms and military vehicles. * Vehicular Intuition: Liquid was also an especially adept pilot; as demonstrated by his piloting of a Hind D during a blizzard when the gunships IR and navigation systems were nonfunctional, especially in combat against two F-16s, as well as co-pilot it from within the weapons operator's cockpit, which Revolver Ocelot attributed to the successes of the "Les Enfant Terribles" project. He would later use the same chopper to combat Snake. Gallery Liquid.jpg Eli and Tretij in Kingdom of the Flies.png|Young Liquid about to kill himself before Psycho Mantis (to the right) stops him. liquid eli.jpg|A photo of Liquid Snake grown up (left) and as a preteen (right), eli huey big boss.jpg|Liquid Snake to the far right, Mgs-liquid-snake.jpg Trivia *Liquid speaks with a British accent due to growing up in the UK and has some Japanese heritage from the egg donor in the Les Enfants Terribles. *According to the cardboard box trophy in Super Smash Bros Brawl, Liquid like Solid Snake and Big Boss, is fond of cardboard boxes. *In the original script for Metal Gear Solid 2, Liquid was to have faked his death from FOXDIE and to be the main villain of at least the tanker chapter, but was scrapped. ** This concept later arguably recycled by having Ocelot creating Liquid persona to become his mental doppelganger with use of Liquid's arm grafted on his body after his original arm being cut off by Gray Fox. However, due to the arm proved too much for his psyche as the newly created Liquid persona prone to take over his mind whenever Snake is around, the arm ultimately discarded and replaced with a prosthetic to restore order to his mind. *In Metal Gear Solid 4, a ghost of Liquid appears in the cockpit of REX's remains if a photo is taken of it. Navigation de:Liquid Snake Category:Terrorists Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Legacy Category:Military Category:Rivals Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Creation Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Related to Hero Category:Spy Category:Possessor Category:Pawns Category:Leader Category:The Heavy Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Noncorporeal Category:Martial Artists Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Nihilists Category:Extremists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kids Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Internet Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Mischievous Category:Brutes